Once Upon A Dream
by AudreyGlee
Summary: The evil sorceress, Sue, has put a curse on Princess Brittany that will put her in a deep sleep until true love's kiss breaks the spell. Based off of Disney's version of Sleeping Beauty. Brittana.
1. Once Upon A Time

__Once Upon a Dream - Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a far away land, long ago, lived King Donald Pierce and his fair wife, Queen Amelia Pierce. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally, their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Brittany. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day.<strong>_

"Their royal majesties, King Antonio, Queen Sophia and Princess Santana…the Lopez family," announced the royal town crier, William. The three stepped forward to gaze at the beautiful baby girl.

_**Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. They wanted so badly to unite that they proclaimed that gender shall not matter when love is true. Thus today would they announce that Santana and Brittany would be betrothed. Santana looked, unknowing, on her future bride.**_

"She's so little," Santana said, and looked closer, "and her eyes are so pretty and are the color of the sky." She smiled and looked at her father, who put his hand on her back and grinned. Santana was more observant than most 4-and-a-half year olds. Smarter too. He knew in his heart that Santana and Brittany's relationship would blossom beautifully.

When the King and Queen and Princess Santana were done congratulating the Pierce family, King Antonio and Queen Sophia took the small Princess's hands and left the castle.

"The most honored and exalted excellencies, the three Chorus Cantores: Miss Rachel Berry, Miss Mercedes Jones, and Mister Kurt Hummel," announced William as the three singers stepped forward to view the tiny princess.

"Oh, she is beautiful," Rachel admired as she smiled at the baby girl.

"Definitely," Kurt agreed.

"Okay, now we mustn't waste time, there are many others waiting behind us. Your majesties, we three are here to bless the child with a two gifts each."

The King and Queen smiled and nodded at the three singers, and Rachel turned to Mercedes.

"Would you like to go first?" Rachel offered, which startled the other two, for she usually never gives up a chance at the spotlight.

"Of course!" Mercedes smiled and took Brittany's tiny hand.

"To you, dear princess, my gifts shall be the gifts of beauty and courage:

_First gift, beauty rare,_

_Full of sunshine in her hair_

_Next gift, courage that shows_

_She'll walk with confidence_

_Wherever she goes."_

Mercedes let go of the Princess's hand and walked back next to Kurt. Rachel then took the baby's hand and began,

"To your, sweet Brittany, my gifts shall be the gifts of song and dance:

_One gift, the gift of song_

_Melody her whole life long_

_The gift of dance is number two_

_She'll live her life dancing through."_

Finally, Kurt walked to the princess when Rachel was finished and took her hand. Brittany smiled at him and he smiled back, and took a breath,

"Darling Princess, my gift shall be-"

Suddenly, a blow of the wind caused the castle doors to swing open. That's when Sue, the evil sorceress, walked in angrily.

"Why is SHE here?" Mercedes started, anger building inside her.

Kurt tapped her shoulder, "Shh!"

"Ah. Well, isn't this a quaint assemblage? It looks as though you're having quite the party. Look - you even invited the peasants," Sue spat, motioning towards the three singers. Mercedes starts towards Sue, but is held back by Rachel.

Sue smirks and continues, "I must say, I was quite distressed that I didn't receive an invitation…"

Mercedes couldn't stay quite any longer. "You weren't wanted!" She exclaimed. Sue looked at her in faux-shock.

"Weren't wanted? This is certainly awkward. I was hoping that it was due to some oversight. Well, in that event, I shall be on my way."

"You aren't…offended, your Excellency?" the Queen asked, concerned.

"Of course not, your Majesty. And to show I bare no ill, I too shall bestow a gift on the child."

The three singers stepped in front of the cradle, protecting it. Sue pushes them aside.

"Listen, all of you filthy maggots! The Princess shall indeed grow up beautiful, courageous, and gifted in song and dance, beloved by all who know her. But before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on a spinning wheel and DIE!"

"Oh my! Oh no!" the Queen cried, as she picked up her baby girl and held her close.

"Seize her!" The King yelled at his guards and pointed at Sue. Before they could get her, though, she snapped her fingers and vanished, laughing maniacally.

The Queen and King began crying and holding Brittany close. The three singers stepped before them with just a glimmer of hope in their eyes.

"Don't worry, your majesties. Kurt still has his gifts to give," Rachel explained sweetly.

"Can he undo this horrible curse?" King Donald asked. Kurt sadly shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, sir. Sue's powers are much too great. I can, however, help to make it less horrifying."

"Dear, lovely Princess Brittany. First off, I must give you the first gift, the gift of love:

_One gift, the gift of love_

_To help you find what's true_

_Once you find your one soul mate _

_One heart will be made from two."_

Kurt cleared his throat and continued, "and now, her next gift…to help make this horrible curse…less horrible. Sweet Princess,

_If through this wicked witches trick,_

_A spindle should your finger prick, _

_a ray of hope there still may be _

_in this, the gift I give at thee. _

_Not in death but just in sleep _

_the fateful prophecy you'll keep, _

_And from this slumber you shall wake _

_when true love's kiss the spell shall break._

_For true love conquers all."_

But King Stefan, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt.

Even though every spinning wheel in the kingdom was burned, the three singers still believed the princess was not safe. They decided to tell the King and Queen their worries, and they agreed it would be best to protect Brittany in another way. They devised a plan to take Brittany far away to raise her like a peasant girl, without magic. She'd never know who she really was, and until her 16th birthday she would remain hidden so that no harm could come to her. On her 16th birthday she would be reunited with her family. The Queen and King were heartbroken, but decided it was for the best.

Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel disguised themselves as peasants and took Brittany with them. They traveled to an abandoned cottage out in the forest, where they were about to live for 16 years.

From then on until her 16th birthday, Brittany was no longer known as Brittany, but instead known as Rose.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. I Know You

**Once Upon A Dream - Chapter 2 - I Know You**

Author's Note:

Just a reminder, this is based off of Disney's Sleeping Beauty, but there are some parts and characters that I added in just to make it different.

Thank you everyone for your story alerts and favorites! It really means a lot! If you don't mind, please take the time for a review! They don't take very long at all (A minute tops!) and it means a lot to me and keeps me going! Thanks!

I own nothing except for this Brittana "version" of the story.

- Audrey

* * *

><p><em><strong>Many sad and lonely years passed by for the King and Queen and their people. But as the time for the princesses sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Sue's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.<strong>_

"This is incredible. Sixteen years and not a trace of her! Are you SURE you search everywhere?" Sue interrogated her servants.

The tallest and dumbest looking one, Finn, spoke up, "Yes, master, we did. Through every mountain, house, and all of the cradles!"

"CRADLES?" Sue yelled, "You were still looking for a BABY? You IDIOTS! You FOOLS! You sicken me! Get out of my face, I can't bare to look at you all any longer!"

At once, all of her servants ran out of the room to the dungeon. Sue sat down and started to pet her raven, Becky.

"Oh, they are hopeless," Sue said miserably. "Looking for a baby. How stupid of them. You, Becky, are my last hope."

"What would you like me to do, your Excellency?" The Raven asked.

"Circle far and wide and look for a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me!" Sue ordered.

"You got it, master," and with that, Becky flew away to search for the princess.

_**And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the three singers carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had raised Brittany as their own, calling her Rose.**_

_**On this her sixteenth birthday the singers had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise.**_

"What about this one?"

"Oh goodness, Mercedes, that's ghastly. It needs to be a pretty shade of blue," Rachel advised, and Mercedes rolled her eyes and looked at Kurt.

"Well I think it should be pink. Kurt, what do you think?"

"I don't care, dears, I'm sure she'll be fine with anything. Besides, I'm the baker for tonight so don't think I'll be any help. But how are we going to get her out of the house?"

"I'll have her go pick some berries for a pie. That should keep her until just before sundown!" Rachel explained. The other two nodded and hid their stuff just as Rose walked down the stairs.

"And what are you three dears up to?" she said with a sweet grin.

"Oh just about to start baking a pie, but we're out of berries!" Mercedes lied convincingly.

"Oh, well then I better go and pick some berries for you!" Rose said as she picked up her basket. "Goodbye Aunt Rachel, Aunt Mercedes, and Uncle Kurt!" She kissed them each on the cheek before heading out the door.

Kurt called out the window, "Be careful dear! And don't talk to strangers!"

"I won't!" Rose called back, and she was off.

"I wonder if she suspects…" Rachel started, but Mercedes stopped her.

"Of course not. She'll be so surprised!"

"Well she won't have anything to be surprised of if we don't make her dress and cake! Let's move, ladies!" Kurt snapped his fingers to get them moving.

"Great! Now I'll go find the spell song that makes dresses…" Mercedes started to head upstairs before Rachel stopped her.

"No, no dear! No magic!"

"But the 16 years are over!" Mercedes pouted.

Kurt spoke up, "We're not taking any chances!"

"I don't know how to sew though! How am I suppose to make a dress for her if I can't sew?"

"That is a good point. I've never baked a cake in my life…I've baked pies, but that's different…how DO you bake a cake?" Kurt wondered allowed.

Rachel pointed to a book, "here, look. It's all in the instructions. Just follow the recipe, dear!"

"I still don't know how to sew, Rachel!" Mercedes huffed, and Rachel took her hand and guided her to the stool.

"I'll help you, just go get the fabric," Rachel instructed. Mercedes did what she was told and brought out a huge roll of pink fabric.

"Found it!"

"It's pink!" Rachel exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yes, it's a lovely shade, isn't it?" Mercedes cooed as she gazed at the fabric.

"I wanted it to be blue."

"We decided that PINK was her color."

"No, YOU decided!"

"Would you both be quiet! We don't need the anyone hearing you squabble. Especially not one of Sue's spies," Kurt warned. The two girls nodded and quietly continued their work.

**xxxxxx**

Rose walked through the woods, slightly swinging her basket and every once in a while stopping to pick some berries. She was singing, nothing in particular, just singing a melody of notes on an "ah". She smelled the air, it was so crisp and woodsy, just how she likes it. She started twirling, but stopped when she saw someone standing several feet away.

"Oh goodness," she looked back and forth, contemplating if she should move away from the person coming towards her.

"My Aunts and Uncle told me not to talk to strangers…but I'm not a baby anymore! I'm 16 years of age…I need not listen to anyone!" She told herself, and waved at the stranger coming towards her. As he got closer, Rose saw what he looked like. He was kind of short, no taller than she was, and had brown hair. He was kind of goofy looking, but not unattractive.

"Hello, fair lady," said the stranger. He took her hand and shook it in welcome, "my name is Artie."

"Hello, Artie!" Rose smiled at him kindly. She didn't know why he was talking to her, but at least he was nice.

"I couldn't help but overhear you singing. You have a beautiful voice."

"Why thank you Artie! That's very kind of you to say."

"You know, you seem very special," he added, "what is your class?"

"Pardon?" _Class? What does class mean?_ Rose thought.

"Your class. Your status. Are you a peasant?" He asked.

"I guess so. I'm definitely not a princess…"

"Well you are the most beautiful peasant girl I've ever met. My father and mother say I should find a bride, and I believe I have found her."

"Oh, congratulations, Artie!" Rose clapped her hands, "Who is she?"

"I'm looking at her."

Rose looked around before realizing that he was talking about her. She took a step back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I…I just…I don't-"

"Oh, there you are darling!" came another male voice behind her. She turned around to see another boy about her height with curly black hair and triangular eyebrows walking towards her.

"Uh, hello…" she started, extremely confused.

The new boy took her hand and stared at Artie. Artie took a step back.

"My apologies, miss. I didn't know you were already spoken for. I shall leave," he bowed and walked the other way. The new boy let Rose's hand go and looked at her.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, miss. It's just, you seemed as though he was making you feel uncomfortable, and I wanted to help. My name is Blaine," he held out his hand and Rose shook it.

"Thank you, Blaine. I'm very glad you helped me…" she trailed off.

"You seem troubled, miss. What is making you unsure?"

"I'm afraid you'll be like Artie, asking for my hand in marriage and such," Rose admitted with a sheepish look. Blaine began laughing, and Rose immediately felt embarrassed and hurt. "What is so funny, Blaine?"

"I'm not laughing at you, miss. I'm laughing at the situation," he noticed the confused look on Rose's face and continued, "You don't have to worry about me, miss. I don't love girls like most boys, I prefer a prince to a princess."

Rose nodded her head in understanding, "that's very nice! I'm glad you know what you want in love. I'm not so sure. I've never met anyone outside of my family until today."

Blaine's eyes went wide, "that's interesting. Do tell me why that's so."

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. My Aunts and Uncle have just always told me never to speak to strangers."

"You seem to be speaking to plenty of strangers today, miss," Blaine said with a silly smile. "Well, unfortunately I must go, miss. I have to get back to my cottage before sundown, and that will take me hours. I hope I see you again someday, you are very nice company."

"As are you, Blaine! It was lovely meeting you," Rose waved as Blaine walked in the opposite direction, and then she continued to sing.

**xxxxxx**

Santana could faintly hear a beautiful voice singing a distinct melody off in the distance. She had her horse, Sam, move closer towards the voice.

"Do you hear that, Sam? It's…beautiful. What is it? Come, let's find out!"

Sam huffs and stays still, even when she orders him to go.

"What about an extra bucket of oats? You sure do love to fill your abnormally large mouth with oats!" Nothing. "Oh, come on! Please? What if I also give you an extra carrot?" Sam then began moving forward, too fast, and Santana was not ready for it. She immediately fell backwards off of Sam and onto the ground.

"Ugh, you are SO not getting any extra carrots now, Trouty Mouth."

Santana dusted herself off and got back onto Sam, and she rode off towards the beautiful voice.

**xxxxxx**

Rose continued to sing as she picked berries, and soon she realized she had an audience of two cats. One was white and perfect looking, while the other was very, VERY fat.

"Oh, aren't you two precious?" she pet each cat on the head, and they began purring. She looked to the small white one. "You are very beautiful. I'll call you Charity." She turned to the fat one, "You are also very cute! And very tubby. I'll call you Lord Tubbington." The two cats purred and rubbed against her, and she began to sing once more.

"_I wonder,_

_I wonder,_

_I wonder why each little bird_

_Has a someone_

_To sing to_

_Sweet things to_

_A gay little love melody._

_I wonder,_

_I wonder,_

_If my heart keeps singing_

_Will my song go winging_

_To someone_

_Who'll find me_

_And bring back a love song_

_To me?"_

"Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child? I've never met anyone else until today! Well, that's what they think, at least. I did meet someone!"

The two cats looked at her curiously, as though to ask, _"who?"_

"I met a Princess. A beautiful princess. She was so very kind…and so romantic. We walked together, and talked together, and just before we said goodbye, she took me in her arms and then…I woke up."

She could tell the cat's faces fell.

"Yes, it was only in my dreams. But, they say if you dream something more than once, it's bound to come true! And I've seen her so many times…"

Rose continued to sing the distinct melody and began picking berries again.

**xxxxxx**

"You know Sam, there was something strange about that voice. It was too beautiful to be real," Santana inquired, but she noticed as she was getting closer, the voice was getting louder.

Her jacket dropped on the ground, and before she could stop and pick it up, a white cat came and picked it up in it's mouth and ran off with it.

"Wait! Stop!" Santana jumped off of Sam and ran off after the cat, and Sam followed behind.

**xxxxxx**

"Why…what's this? Charity, what did you bring me? It's a jacket! Well let's put it on you and see how you look!" Rose giggled and put it on the cat.

"Why, it's my dream Princess!" Rose curtsied, chuckling, "you're Highness. You know, I'm really not suppose to talk to strangers…but we've met before!"

"_I know you_

_I walked with you_

_Once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes_

_Is so familiar a gleam…"_

Rose danced with Charity and twirled to the music. What she didn't know is that Santana was watching her in amazement behind a tree.

"_And I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did_

_Once upon a dream."_

As each second passes, Santana walked a tiny bit closer to Rose as she sang, but kept quiet as to not disturb her.

"_La, la,_

_La, da, la, da, da, la_

_Da, da, la, la, da, la…_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do,_

_You'll love me at once…"_

Suddenly, Santana joined in the song and caught Rose mid-twirl.

"_The way you did_

_once upon a dream…"_

Rose turned around in shock and locked eyes with Santana, "Oh? Oh!"

She tried, half-heatedly, to run away, but Santana caught her arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, I'm not frightened, it's just…you're a-"

"A stranger?" Santana asked with a smirk on her face. Rose nodded sheepishly. "But, we're not strangers remember? We've met before! You said it yourself: once upon a dream!

_I know you_

_I walked with you_

_Once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes_

_Is so familiar a gleam…"_

Rose gave in, and the two began waltzing through the forest, singing together.

"_And I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did_

_Once upon a dream."_

"Who are you? What is your name?" Santana asked when they stopped dancing.

"It's…well…I'm…I've got to go! Goodbye!" Rose ran off, and Santana tried to run after her.

"But when will I see you again?"

"Um…tonight!"

"Tonight? Where?"

"At the cottage, in the glen!"

And with that, Rose ran off to the cottage with her basket of berries.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Horrible Dream

**Once Upon A Dream - Chapter 3 - Horrible dream**

Author's note:

I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a couple months. I've been so swamped with school, but now that graduation is just around the corner and my finals are done, I can finally update again!

Just a reminder, that this is based off of the Disney version of Sleeping Beauty, with some added plot lines and characters, just to make it a little more original.

I don't own anything except for the idea to make a Brittana version of Sleeping Beauty and of course the writing.

Please, please, please review! I will give you all cookies, I swear!

-Audrey

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at the cottage, the three singers were finishing up the dress and cake.<em>**

"Hold still, Mercedes! I'm note finished pinning!" Rachel scolded as Mercedes tried to take a look at the dress.

"I can't breathe!" Mercedes complained and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Do you think I should have added one more egg?" asked Kurt as he poured the cake into a shaping bin.

"No dear, the book said two eggs," Rachel assured Kurt as she put another pin in the dress.

Mercedes huffed when she got a good look at the dress. "It looks awful!"

"That's because it's on you dear," Rachel took the tape measure and measured the dress. "Oh, gracious how the child has grown!"

"Oh, it seems like only yesterday we brought her here," Mercedes started to tear up.

"Just a tiny baby…" Kurt sniffled a bit and Rachel handed him a hanky.

"Now, now, we mustn't mope. We've had 16 wonderful years with the child, and we'll have many more still when she moves back with her parents. She won't forget us, dears. Now let's dry our tears and finish up! She'll be back soon."

_**The singers continued working for a while, until Kurt attempted to stack the unbaked dessert. **_

Kurt put candles on the top of the cake. When he tried to light the candles, though, the cake began to melt down.

Rachel studied the dessert. "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?"

"Yes…but of course it'll be much stiffer after it's baked," Kurt assured her.

"Yes, of course. What do you think of the dress?"

"Well…it's not exactly how it looks in the book."

"Well, I improved a bit! Maybe I should add more ruffles," Rachel studied the already fully ruffled gown. Kurt nodded.

"I think so! What do you think Mercedes?"

Mercedes shuffled out of the dress. "I think this is ridiculous! We've had enough of this nonsense. What would Rose think of this nonsense? I still think what I thunk before! I'm going to get our magic sheet music!"

Kurt looked at Rachel as Mercedes went off. "I think she's right," he said.

"Here they are!" Mercedes sing-sung gleefully, waving the papers around.

Rachel stiffened, "careful with those, Mercedes. Kurt, lock the doors and close the windows. Plug every cranny and crack you see! We can't take chances!" She turned to Kurt then, "You, of course, take care of the cake. Mercedes, fix the dress! I'll clean the room!"

Rachel looked at the sheet music briefly before she cleared her throat and sung a simple melody:

"_Come, mop, bucket and broom!_

_It's time for us to clean the room!"_

Immediately the cleaning supplies began to tidy up the room.

Kurt then turned to the ingredients and sang:

"_Eggs, flour, milk; come look:_

_Just do make it the way it says in the book."_

The ingredients began pouring in the bowl as Mercedes sang her tune:

"_And now to make a lovely dress_

_that fits the grace of the fair princess."_

The thread, fabric, and tooling formed into a beautiful dress. Rachel gasped.

"Oh, no, not pink. Make it blue," she singsongs the last part and the dress turned blue.

Mercedes eyed Rachel, annoyed. "No. Make it pink!" The dress turned pink.

"Blue!"

"Pink!"

"BLUUUUE!"

"PIIIIINK!"

_**As they fought over the color, outside of the the cottage, on the roof, sat Becky the Raven. Colors began shooting out the chimney. Becky flew up to the window slyly so no one would notice her eavesdropping.**_

_**Back inside, the dress was splashed with both blue and pink. It look like a mess.**_

"Mercedes, look what you've done!"

Just then, they heard a familiar voice humming a sweet tune.

"Shh! It's Rose!" Kurt silenced the other two as Mercedes sneakily made the dress pink.

Rachel rolled her eyes but regained her composure, "quick, hide!"

Just then, the door opened and Rose stepped inside. "Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes? Where is everybody?" She quickly noticed the dress and cake. "Oh!"

The three singers came out saying "Surprise, surprise! Happy birthday!"

"Oh, you darlings! This is the happiest day of my life! Everything's so wonderful. I just can't wait for you to meet her!" She picked up the dress and twirled with it.

"Her? …Rose! You've met some stranger?"

"She's not a stranger…we've met before!"

"You have?"

"Yes, once upon a dream!" Rose began dancing with Kurt.

"_I know you,_

_I walked with you_

_Once upon a dream…"_

"She's in love," Mercedes choked out.

"This is terrible!" Rachel exclaimed. Rose stopped dancing and turned to the three singers.

"Why? After all, I'm sixteen!"

"It isn't that dear…" Kurt started, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"It's just, you're already betrothed," Mercedes finally admitted. Her heart sank when she saw Rose's fallen expression.

"B-betrothed?" Rose managed to say, her hands shook. She couldn't believe her ears.

"To Princess Santana," Rachel took her hand, but Rose snatched it away.

"Betrothed? To a princess? That's impossible! That would mean that _I _am-"

"A princess. Yes. You're Princess Brittany, dear. And tonight we'll take you back to your father, King Donald, and your mother, Queen Amelia."

"But, but I can't! I promised her I'd see her tonight! She's coming here tonight!"

"I'm sorry dear," Rachel apologized, "but you must never seen that young lady again."

Tears began to fall down Brittany's face. "Oh, no, no! I can't believe it! No, no, no!" She then began sobbing and ran up to her bedroom. She fell on her bed and wept.

Brittany couldn't believe that this was happening. The lovely stranger was to be out of her life. She didn't think she could bear it. So she cried until she fell asleep, hoping that everything that happened from the moment she got back to the cottage until that moment was just some horrible dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please and thank you!<strong>


	4. A Kingly Dinner

**Once Upon A Dream - Chapter 4 - A Kingly Dinner**

Again, so sorry for the wait. I got very sick and had to go to the hospital so I, naturally, had no time to write this chapter until recently.

Just a reminder, that this is based off of the Disney version of Sleeping Beauty, with some added plot lines and characters, just to make it a little more original.

I don't own anything except for the idea to make a Brittana version of Sleeping Beauty and of course the writing.

Please review!

* * *

><p><em><strong>King Donald Pierce stared out the window while King Antonio Lopez sat at the table feasting on a cooked turkey. King Donald sighed and looked at Antonio.<strong>_

"Still no sign of her, Antonio," he sat down, looking defeated.

"Well of course not! There's still a good hour until sunset," King Antonio said as he took a bite. "This bird is excellent, Donald!"

Donald said nothing and continued to stare out the window.

"Now, come on Donald. The battle is over, the girl is as good as here!"

"I'm sorry, Antonio, but after sixteen years of waiting and not knowing…"

"All in the past, my friend! Tonight, we toast to the future with something I've been saving for sixteen years!" He filled two glasses with champagne and handed one to the other king. "To the future!"

"Right, to the future!" King Donald toasted along with Antonio.

"How wonderful! And the two will be married by the end of the week, and moved into the home I had built for them!" Antonio smiled, proud, but Donald stiffened, shocked.

"That seems a bit fast, don't you think, Antonio?"

"Fast? Not at all! You want grandchildren, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but…I haven't seen my daughter in sixteen years, and you're taking her away from me already?" Donald asked, concerned. He tussled his blond hair worriedly.

"But you're getting Santana, aren't you? No one is losing anything. We are each gaining a daughter!"

"Well, yes, but Brittany knows nothing about this yet. It may come as a shock-"

"A shock?!" Antonio stood and brushed his dark hair out of his reddening face, "Santana, a shock?! What is wrong with my Santana?!"

"Nothing, Antonio! I only meant-" Donald began.

"Why, doesn't your daughter like my daughter?!" Antonio asked angrily.

"Now I'm not sure your daughter likes my daughter!"

"I'm not sure my grandchildren want you for a grandfather!"

Donald stood, fuming. "Why, you pompous old bat!"

"Pompous?!" Antonio grabbed a nearby turkey leg and held it up defensively. "En garde, I say, sir!"

"I warn you, Antonio, this means war!" Donald grabbed a plate as a shield and Antonio threw the turkey leg at him. It flew past Donald's head and hit the servant, Rory, in the face.

The two kings looked at each other and then broke into laughter.

"What is this about, anyway, Donald?" Antonio asked in between his heavy laughter.

"Nothing at all, Antonio! Absolutely nothing."

"Splendid! Oh, the children are bound to fall in love with each other."

"Precisely. As for grandchildren, I'll have the woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow."

"Wonderful! King sized, of course!" Donald said and winked at the other King, who laughed.

"Certainly. To the woodcarver's guild!"

_**They started to walk outside, but just then, the town crier, William, made an announcement.**_

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Santana!"

Antonio stood there, puzzled. "Santana?"

He ran down the stairs to meet his daughter. Santana jumped off her horse and had a big smile on her face. Antonio hugged her tightly.

"Santana! Santana, Santana my darling daughter! Hurry, darling, hurry! You must change into something suitable! You have to look your best when meeting your future bride!"

Santana just smiled and kissed her father's cheek. "Well…I have met her, father."

"You have, where?!"

"Once upon a dream!" Santana started to hum "Once Upon A Dream" and began to dance with her father, who looked completely stunned. He shook off his surprise and tried to break free of Santana's grasp.

"Oh, Santana stop that, let me go!" He huffed. Santana let her father go and he looked at her sternly. "What's all of this 'dream' nonsense?"

"It isn't a dream, father! I really did meet her!"

"You've met Princess Brittany?! Why, I must tell Donald, this is the most…" Antonio began to walk inside, but Santana stopped him.

"I didn't say it was Brittany."

"You most certainly did! You said-"

"I said I've met the girl I'm going to marry," Santana sighed happily. "I don't know who she was. A peasant girl, I suppose…"

Antonio stiffened. "A peasant girl?! Oh, _Mija_, please tell me you are joking!"

"I'm not joking father!"

"Give up the throne to marry a nobody?! I won't hear it!"

"Father you're living in the past!" Santana pleaded. "Nowadays…"

"Nowadays I'm still the King so I command you to come to your senses!" Antonio crossed his arms and huffed.

"And marry the girl I love?" Santana asked in a small voice. Her father smiled.

"Yes, exactly!" Antonio clapped his hands, and Santana jumped on Sam.

"Goodbye, Father!" And with that, she rode off.

Antonio talked to himself happily. "Goodbye Father, marry the girl she loves…" He stopped in his tracks, "wait! No, no Santana stop!" Antonio ran after his daughter, but she was already off, too far to catch. "Oh, goodness. How will I ever tell Donald?"

**xxxxxx**

"Puck! Puck!" Santana called.

"Santana! My best friend, how are you?" Puck smiled and hugged Santana.

"I'm great! Splendid actually! I'm going to marry the girl I love!"

"The one from the forest?"

"Yes!" Santana began to hum and sway again, but Puck stopped her.

"But…she's just a peasant girl!"

"I don't care! She's just wonderful…beautiful…amazing…" Santana's eyes glazed over as she daydreamed. Puck snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Santana? SANTANA!" He shook her out of her daydream. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What did your father say? I can't imagine he'd be fond of the idea…"

"He's not, I'm certain. But I am not going to marry anyone else but this girl. She's my perfect bride, Puck. I don't want anyone else. I just want her!" Santana's eyes began to fill up with tears, and Puck hugged her again.

"It'll all work out, Santana." Puck said soothingly. But then he whispered to himself, "at least…I hope so."

**xxxxxx**

Please review!


End file.
